Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake manifold disposed in an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an intake manifold having a flame damper incorporated in an intake passage.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a manifold structure is realized by a small number of resin members to form an intake manifold disposed in an internal combustion engine mounted on a PWC (Personal Water Craft) such as a water motorbike, an outboard motor, and the like, and incorporating a flame damper (flame arrester) with a flame suppression structure disposed in the intake passage of the engine on the downstream side of the throttle body, thereby to enhance the function for preventing flashback from the combustion chamber side.
An intake manifold in which a flame damper is fitted in order to be able to abut against an annular fitting holding portion disposed in the base member in the axial direction among the base member and the cover member facing each other in the radical direction of an intake passage, and the flame damper is pressed in the retaining direction with respect to the fitting holding portion by an annular pressing portion provided on the cover member is known as an example of this kind of intake manifold (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, an intake manifolds in which a fitting recessed portion in which a flame damper may be fitted in the radial direction is provided in the base member, and a band-shaped flame damper fixing member is brought into contact with the outer peripheral surface of the flame damper which is exposed on the base member, so as to suppress rattling of the flame damper in the radial direction with respect to the base member by welding the cover member from the outside to the base member is known (see, for example, Patent Document 2).